Moon Diaries
by yataki
Summary: Serena is is a pigtaled-haired, 14-year-old girl whose clumzy and winey. Her grandmother, Luna shows up and informs her that she's the Moon princess. She must learn to be a princess while dealing with every day life.
1. Default Chapter

**Moon Diaries**

**Chapter 1:**

My clock alarm goes off. I flipped in my bed and hit the snooze button for the fifth time this morning. That's when I heard my brother Sammy bang on the door and yell "Serena wake up. You are going to be late." It was another school day and if it wasn't for my best friend Molly I would completely despise school. I got dressed into my school uniform and placed my blonde hair into two pigtails. I ran out the front door when my mother tells me "Don't forget your lunch." I rush back in to grab it when mother reminded me not to be late after school. My grandmother is coming for a visit. I rushed back out through the front door, but not before I said good bye to my fat cat Artemis. I ran as fast as I could to school.

Sammy isn't my real brother and my parents are not my biological parents. They raised me since I was an infant. My mother Selena died in a horrible accident and never knew anything about my father. My grandmother Luna is my real grandmother. She is my father's mother. She placed me in the care of the Tsukinos when my mother died. Grandmother would visit me when she could find time in her busy schedule.

I got to school five minutes late and my teacher Haruna was ready to have a cow. She gave me the same lecture every single day about being late. Molly had tried to come by to pick me up for school, but I would just make her late as well. Molly is my best friend since I was little. She always tells me what is on her mind even when I don't agree with what she says. She keeps telling me to forget about Andrew, the hottest and coolest guy in school. I am so in love with him, with his dirty blonde hair, those blue eyes and that beautiful smile of his.

I dreaded today. I had to give a speech, but not any speech, a speech in English. It was a debate and my opponent was Andrew. He was going to talk about why we shouldn't wear school uniforms and wear what we want. His speech went well, but it was my turn to do a speech on why we should keep school uniforms. Raye gave me a snobby smile. I forgot to mention there is an obstacle for me to be with Andrew. Raye is his girlfriend. She is the popular cheerleader that loves to bully me. I got up in front of the classroom. I looked at the class and went blank. I began to laugh hysterically. Everyone stared at me. I stopped laughing and I tried to begin my speech. I looked down at my note cards, but I got nervous. I dropped my note cards and I quickly picked them up, but they weren't in order. I just tried to say a word, but nothing was coming out. Finally Miss Haruna sent me to my seat. On my way back Raye and her friends laughed at me. I can't stand being the clumsy ditz that I am. Molly tried to reassure me it happens to everyone. Yeah really, it would only happen to me.

I got detention once again after school. The clock hit 4:00 and I rushed home quickly to see grandmother. My grandmother was never the patient one and would lecture me about being late. I got home to find a limo in front of the house. I walked in to see my Grandmother sitting down having tea. She had been waiting for me for so time. She didn't say a word to me about being late. She greeted me and told me to sit. Something was wrong. This wasn't my grandmother if she was she be yelling at me right now.

"Grandmother, why are you alright with me being late?"

"Serena, please sit down, I have something to tell you."

"Grandmother you aren't going to tell me you are going to send me to boarding school because of my bad grades, my bad manners and me being clumsy."

"Serena, be serious for once. I have something very important to tell you. Now sit down," She said in a firm voice.

I sat down and stared at her as she softly spoke to me.

"Serena, I have some news to you about yours father."

"My father!"

"He passed away last weekend of a deadly disease."

"My father is dead and I didn't even get a chance to meet him."

"Serena the reason you never met your father was because of who he was. He fell in love with your mother in college and they were married, but your mother couldn't bare the duties that were required from her. She was pregnant with you at the time and she wanted you to have a normal life. So she left your father. She gave birth to you a short while after. Then you know the day she was in the deadly accident. The moment I heard I rushed here to Tokyo and decided it was best if you did have a normal life so I found you this wonderful family. Since your father is gone I find it my obligation and duty to tell you the whole truth about where you come from. You are a Princess of the Moon and I am Queen of the Moon."

"Uh-huh. You are joking. No one can live on the Moon."

"Why would I joke about something like that? We would like people to think that, but it's true. You are the Moon Princess."

"Shut up Grandmother."

"Beg your pardon! Do not tell me to shut up. "

"Lady Luna, shut up here means wow, I can't believe it," Said Amy, her personal assistant.

"I see. Serena your father was next in line for the throne. I am only Queen by marriage only. You are princess by blood. You are next in to take over throne."

"Oh no, No, no, no, no, no. You have the wrong girl."

"You are the only heir of the Moon. I will except the challenge to help you become a princess."

"Grandmother, do you know what you are saying? I am clumsy, I get bad grades and I have bad manners. Why not add a tiara and see what happens. I will bring the Moon to its end. I am no princess!"

"Serena, you will be fine. I think I will leave the rest for another time."

"There is more Grandmother! You must be kidding me. I am a normal teenager or I thought I was. Does my family know this?"

"When I left you with the Tsukinos, I never informed them of who you really her. People here don't know of us yet. I would love to tell you the whole story, but I think you need to get use to the news I just gave you. We can talk about this tomorrow for some tea at my home."

"Yes, Grandmother, but I don't think I'll get use to this. I am hungry now. Mom I think I need ice cream, cake, all the sweet you can find."

"Serena, you will get sick eating all that," Grandma said.

"Grandma, after the news you dropped on me I need food to deal with it all

"You are going to become pumpkin my dear."

"Well Grandma, I can't be a pumpkin and a princess at the same time."

"Very true, decide which one you would like to be."

"Grandmother!"

Grandmother left with Amy and I sat there shocked. How was I to deal with being the Moon Princess? I can't tell my best friend this. She would think I was bonkers. I will just go to bed and pretend none of this happened. Yes, that is what I'll do.


	2. mp chap 2

**Chapter 2:**

I woke up and got dressed for another day of school. When I got outside there was a chauffeur opening a door for me to a limo. This man's name is Artemis. He is the head of Grandma's security and Grandma wanted Artemis to be my chauffeur and baby-sitter. Pretty much she thought I needed protection, but the question is against whom?

I couldn't stop thinking about what Grandmother said. I still couldn't believe it. From all the people in the world I was stuck being the Moon Princess. I couldn't even concentrate during my classes. Like it was anything new, but it was different today. Everywhere I looked I saw crescent shaped moons. I just couldn't get it out of my mind. Even looking at Andrew caused me to see moons. I was just loosing it.

After school I ran over to Grandmothers home in Tokyo where she barely ever resided in. There was security all over the house. I had to buzz the intercom and state who I was before they would let me in. To get to the door faster and ran on the grass and instead of using the drive way. Big mistake! The security guard was ready to bite my head off, but Grandmother saved me, but I had to hear it from her instead.

"Serena, how many times do I have to tell you not to walk on people's grass? You are a Princess now you have to be more respectful."

"Grandmother I do not need this. I am already not normal teenager and now I more unnormal than I was yesterday. It isn't everyday that you learn you are a Princess. Especially of a planet and not a country like it should be."

"Serena we can't always get what we want. I had to have a crybaby of a granddaughter who is clumsy and annoying than a quite, respectful proper granddaughter."

"I resent that Grandmother."

"Please sit down Serena."

"Tea again! Do you ever have coffee?"

"Not in Tokyo. I think I should tell you the rest if you think you can handle it."

"Will, I don't think it matters if I can handle it or not I will have to hear any way even if I don't want to know."

"That's true. I would like to tell you that your real name is Princess Serenity. Serena is your nick name. You were born on the Moon, but after the deadly battle with the Negaverse your mother fled from the Moon. I helped her escape while your Father battled Queen Metalia. Your mother wanted to save you from the danger and found that you being heir to the moon would just bring you much grieve like it brought her being married to you father. She loved your father, but she couldn't deal with what came with it. She wanted to leave sooner before you were born, but it was dangerous to do so at the time. Your mother fled to Earth, but it wasn't enough to safe both of your lives. She hid you when the enemy had found her. They took her life without even thinking of consequences. When your father had learned of it his anger caused him to trap the enemy in the Imperium Crystal instead of finishing them right there and now. He knew very well that he could not because his anger would cause him to lose focus of his duties. I had found you hidden and brought it to your father's attention that it would be best if you had a normal life. So I found you this family. That is when your Father called a meeting with all the royals of the planets and found it that it was best that all should forget what had happened. The battle with the Negaverse destroyed many planets and many lives. The parents also worried. The survivors of the battle moved to Earth with their children. The royals decided that all should forget what had happened and that no life existed outside of Earth. There was only few that know of the truth. It has been 14 years everyone has lived in peace, but Queen Metalia has awoken once again and was able to break through the barrier that withheld him. Your father battled him once again, but he was not strong enough and was killed."

"Grandmother, I do not want to hear any more. You are telling both of my parents are dead because of this Queen Metalia that has desire to rule the universe. You are lying," I yelled crying.

"Serena calm down. I know it's hard to hear, but I have one more thing to say."

"I don't think I can handle any more."

"Well, I think you should hear this. You are the only one that can take the throne and battle Queen Metalia to the end. There are five princesses that I know of that are able to help you in this mission."

"I do not want to take the throne and battle Queen Metalia. I want to be a normal teenager and forget what has happened to my parents."

"You must or she will take your place."

"Who will take my place?"

"Beryl will take your place and she is not fit to be Queen of the Moon. I know one of the princesses and I know where the second one is. Amy is the Mercury Princess."

"Who is this Beryl?"

"A very difficult girl who I have heard is cold-hearted."

"I will need some time to think about this."

"Serena, you can make your final decision at the ball I am having with all that know the truth and on that day you will make your decision, but before then you must come here every day to practice being a princess and learn how to fight. These are my terms."

"Fine Grandmother."

"Also Artemis will be escorting you to school every single day to make sure you not late and that you are safe."

"Must I have this person follow me like a puppy dog?"

"He won't follow you like a puppy dog, more like a cat. He will be watching your every move and he takes his order from me. Don't try to ditch him either. Are we understood?"

"Yes clearly."

Grandmother was always on my case. From all the Grandmothers I could have had I had to have the stuffy strict grandmother who lectures me about everything. It's just isn't fair. How am I able to deal with this all? I find out how my parents died, who I am, where I come from and that I have to rule and battle an enemy I don't anything about. I am thinking right now Poor Serena. Poor little me! But I am also so hungry now. I need some cake to feel better and I need a long nap too.

I fed my bunny Usagi some carrots and went to sleep dreaming of my hunky Andrew. How I drooled in my sleep as I thought about him.


End file.
